Behind Locked Doors
by Chomby
Summary: Marik is in deep trouble, his dark side helped him brutally kill his father and now Marik must face the consequences of his actions. However, all is not as bad as it seems when Marik meets his new doctor. Angstshipping. Rated M for violent themes and language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nothing I tell you! Everything belongs to Kazuki Takahash, except maybe the plot, but only just.

* * *

**Prologue**

Tick

Tick

Tick

_4.35. College should be ending right about now,_ Marik thought to himself as he sat staring at the large plastic clock positioned on the wall opposite. The room was sterile white which became uncomfortable to look at after a prolonged period of time. There was a lone chair placed in one of the corners of the room but Marik preferred the floor, with him curled up as tightly as possible, minimising the amount of space he took up.

A shadow passed over as a stranger appeared at the door.

"Mr Ishtar if you would come this way please," It said opening the door and motioning for him to get up. The voice was cold and distant. _It matches the room_ Marik thought as he was handcuffed with his hands behind his back and lead out into an equally formal looking corridor. People in uniform hurried past, some carrying stacks of important looking papers others escorting detainees just like him. From every corner the blank stares of CCTV cameras followed his progress displaying his image to yet another anonymous figure behind a TV screen. Marik felt he should be used to that by now but it still made him feel uneasy. The idea that anyone could be watching and judging made him feel sick to his stomach.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally came to a door with the words "Interview room 4" written on the front. It was opened, a firm hand propelled him inside and the door shut with an audible click.

In contrast with the white room, this one was much darker with a table and three chairs, positioned either side of it, bolted to the centre. Marik was lead over to one and roughly pushed down onto it. Normally he would have resisted being treated in this manner but all the fight had been drained out of him when he had been locked in a cell with the realisation that there was no taking back what had been done. Hell, he could barely believe what had happened. He didn't regret it though, not for a minute, that bastard had had it coming for years, maybe he hadn't deserved quite what Marik had done but after a point it had been too difficult to stop.

"And we could do it again, couldn't we?" Whispered a small dark part of Marik's mind causing Marik to physically jump, earning him a glare and a shove back down by the policeman standing next to his chair. However the man's expression did soften somewhat when he saw the distressed look on the teenager's face.

"What the hell do you want?" Marik snapped back, not caring what the man next to him thought.

At that, the voice in Marik's head chuckled softly. "That's not a very nice way to greet someone, one day they might take offence and you wouldn't want that would you my little hikari?"

"Just leave me alone, I don't think I can deal with you at the moment," Marik said as he lay his head down on the cool metal of the table in front of him, his long golden hair fanning around his face.

"Whatever you say hikari, but you will owe me for this." The voice said and disappeared into one of the corners of Marik's mind. He wasn't gone though, he never left, he just lay dormant watching and waiting.

Marik sighed heavily and shifted his position slightly in an effort to make himself slightly more comfortable. His arms were beginning to really ache now and there was a dull throb from his ribs alongside a cut lip and a black eye from when he had been tackled to the ground by his older brother just before the police had turned up.

There was a creak and the door of the room swung open revealing a tired looking old man accompanied by a much younger and more severe looking woman. Marik didn't even bother to look up from his position on the table as the two newcomers took their seats opposite him.

"Mr Ishtar sit up please," the woman said in clipped tones as she tucked some of her long blonde hair behind her ears, out of her dark purple eyes. "The sooner you comply with our requests the sooner this can be over."

Marik made no effort to get up, he was sick of listening to people boss him around.

Frowning slightly the woman motioned to the policeman behind Marik to force him into an upright sitting position. Marik winced slightly as the action irritated his battered body but allowed himself to be pulled up, glaring defiantly at his captors causing the older man to look down guiltily and the woman to raise an eyebrow.

"Well now that we have your full attention, my associate and I would like to ask you a few

questions," the woman said shuffling the papers she had placed on the table. "You can call me officer Kujaku and the man sitting next to me is officer Mutou." The man next to her gave a weak smile as his name was mentioned. Marik just continued sitting resolutely silent.

Officer Kujaku pushed a photograph across the table so that Marik could clearly see what was it was of. "I would like you to identify that object please," she said leaning back and surveying the boy, watching for a reaction.

Marik stared at the piece of paper in front of him, it showed one of the many priceless Egyptian artefacts his dad had been very keen on collecting, claiming that they would help the Ishtar family reconnect to their lost Egyptian roots. This particular artefact had always been his favourite, it was a long golden rod with a winged ball on the top and the raised image of an eye on one side of the ball. The bottom part of the rod's shaft acted as a sheath for the blade that was attached and seamlessly fitted so that, unless you know what you were looking for, it would seem that the knife never existed. In the picture the blade was unsheathed and thickly coated in blood with a single bloody hand print distinctly showing on the upper part of the handle displaying where it had been gripped.

"I refuse to answer any questions until you have taken my handcuffs off," Marik stated, staring directly into the female officer's eyes, they were really started to hurt him now, his shoulder muscles felt like they were on fire.

"I am sorry Mr Ishtar but I can't allow that," officer Kujaku said calmly. "Due to the serious nature of the crime you have been accused of and the manner in which you were brought into the station, I believe that for the safety of my colleagues and I it is best to leave you partially restrained. Be thankful that full restraints were not used, and now please identify the object in the picture for us."

"It's the Millennium Rod," Marik mumbled, clenching and unclenching his hands.

Officer Kujaku nodded, satisfied with his answer while her partner scribbled a few note in the file he was holding. "And now can you please describe, in your own words, how it got in the condition you see in the photograph?"

"I-I killed my father with it," Marik whispered as dark memories of rage and blood lust filled his mind. "I-I think I enjoyed it too, the crimson liquid splattered everywhere as I drove the knife deeper and deeper into his body. I could feel his organs puncturing one by one and... and he couldn't stop me, no one could!"

Marik was shaking by the time he finished talking, tears pouring down his tanned cheeks.

Officer Mutou finished what he was writing, leaned over the table and patted the weeping boy's shoulder comfortingly. "It's ok lad, it's all over now. Things may look bleak, but I assure you we'll do everything we can to make it easier for you."

Marik nodded and attempted to wipe his streaming eyes on his sleeves.

Sighing, officer Kujaku stood up. " I think that's all we will need from you today Mr Ishtar, please stand so that you can be escorted back to your cell."

* * *

Once the teenager had left, officer Kujaku stretched and yawned. "Well that could have gone a lot worse,"

"Hmm, I still think there's a lot more to this, you saw what he was like when they brought him in, wild, like a rabid dog. Some of our biggest lads were barely able to get him into his cell." Officer Mutou said as him carefully placed the pieces of paper on the table into the file he was holding.

"Well I'm just glad he wasn't like that when we talked to him, he confessed nice and easily so he should be out of our hair soon anyway."

"Do you know where they'll be sending him?" Officer Mutou asked as he held the door open for his female companion.

Officer Kujaku nodded to the older man and stepped through."I heard the psychologists talking and it seems like they want to send him to Domino Mental Institution instead of prison and, after looking at him and reading his file, I think I agree with their decision. There's defiantly something very wrong with his head."

"I guess the institute is the best place for him then. Poor lad, life has not been kind to him." Officer Mutou muttered as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading ^_^ review if you want, if not don't worry.


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing, though sometimes I wish that weren't true. Oh well, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**First Impressions**

The city sped past the window as Marik gazed out from the back of the police car, watching people go about their daily business unhindered. The sight sharply reminded him of the freedom his actions had lost him and he had to fight to hold back the tears.

"My, my, my, you'll have to get stronger than this if you want to survive where you're going," a mocking voice chanted from the back of Marik's mind causing Marik to clench his fists in anger.

"It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place," Marik muttered through gritted teeth as cold laughter filled his head, sending shivers down his spine.

Just as the last of the laughter was dying down, the van began to slow down as it passed a foreboding set of iron gates and came to a stop outside a large, impressive looking redbrick building. The driver got out and waved over a couple of muscular looking men in white coats who had been lounging outside the front doors, obviously waiting for their arrival and sharing a surreptitious smoke away from the eyes of the higher ups.

The door next to Marik was flung open and he found himself being hauled out by the back of his shirt, into the vice like grip of the institute officials. There was no point in resisting, so he just hung limply in between the two men and let himself be towed along.

* * *

Inside, the reception was almost as grand looking as the exterior of the building with a polished white marble floor and large oak desk dominating one end of the room. A young female receptionist sat at it while skilfully applying pink nail varnish and chatting on a mobile phone simultaneously. When she noticed them approaching her she hurriedly put down the phone and turned to regard the newcomers, her gaze lingering much longer on Marik than the others causing him to feel self conscious. He glared back at her in an attempt to hide how uncomfortable he felt.

The man on Marik's left chuckled softly. "It's not polite to stare Anzu."

" Awww don't be such a big meanie, he doesn't mind it really," Anzu said, pouting slightly as the man laughed harder.

Their conversation continued while, in Marik's head, rude girls wearing nail varnish, that he felt matched their repulsive, garish personalities, suffered particularly unpleasant accidents involving a large array of sharp implements. The dark side of Marik smiled broadly at the idea and a small giggle escaped his lips. _Yes, that would be fun, _he thought; he could already hear her agonised screams, begging him for mercy that he most definitly wasn't going to show. Maybe he would make the guards currently holding him watch, just for the hell of it, and then perhaps it would be their turn once he was done with the brown haired bitch in front of him. At this, the bubble of mirth that Marik has been attempting to hold back burst and his whole body shook from the maniacal laughter.

This sudden outburst caused the men either side of Marik to momentarily loosen their grip on him in shock, allowing Marik to break free and jump the receptionist, his hands clenching tightly around her neck, knocking the bottle of nail varnish off the desk so that it smashed against the marble flooring, leaving a spreading hot pink patch. The increase in Anzu's pulse made Marik grip her even harder, relishing the panic in her eyes and the small chocking noises she was making.

But, before he was able to strangle the last of the life out of her, Marik felt something cold and hard press into the back of his skull. "Let the girl go or I will be forced to taser you." A calm voice said from somewhere behind him.

Marik released his hold on Anzu's neck and the girl fell spluttering to the ground. One of the men that was supposed to be guarding Marik ran to her side and clutched her tightly to him, trying to comfort her, while the other had found a particularly interesting patch on the ground and was staring at it intently.

The pressure on the back of Marik's head was removed, but he could still sense that the stun gun was firmly trained on him.

"Good, now turn around slowly keeping your hands where I can see them. Make any sudden moves and I will not hesitate to put a current through your leg"

Keeping his hands above his head, Marik turned to face a tall man with a mop of long blonde hair, Marik's mouth twitching into a demented grim just before he was wrestled to the ground by one of the muscular men. There was a clinking of metal and he felt the increasingly familiar feeling of his arms being locked behind his back by a pair of handcuffs. _Oh well, _Marik mused. _It was fun while it lasted._ He smirked at the thought that, that vile woman would think twice about staring at him in such a manner again, before the last of the darkness in his head faded away, leaving him exhausted and keenly aware of the weight of the larger man pinning him down.

For the second time that day he was roughly pulled to his feet by the back of his clothing, noticing, for the first time, the large crowd that had appeared when all the commotion had begun. A few of them looked like patients milling about in the white hospital garb amongst nervous looking officials, some trying to clear up the mess Marik had created while others helped Anzu as best they could.

"I think you better come with me quietly Mr Ishtar," the blonde man said, signalling to yet another heavy set man to accompany them, as Marik was shoved towards a thick looking side door which the blonde man opened by taking out an ID card from his pocket and swiping it along a sensor on the wall.

The corridor beyond was a pale blue colour, specifically chosen because it was supposed to be calming and Marik guessed there must be a lot of people around here who needed to be kept calm. _Myself included_ he thought as he trudged along, peering in the tiny windows on the doors lining the walls as he passed, trying to see what the occupants were like.

After what seemed like an endless maze of identical rooms and passages, the small group of people eventually arrived at a door that looked identical to the others along the hallway except for the small plaque with the number 304 inscribed upon it. The blonde man entered a complex looking code into the keypad on the front and pushed it open

"Is it medication time already Jounouchi, because you know none of that stuff will ever work on me right?" A voice drawled from inside.

Jounouchi sighed and pressed one hand to his forehead, it had been a hard enough day without having to deal with this guy. "That's doctor Katsuya to you and no it's not, in fact I'm here to introduce you to your new room mate."

"What!" The voice said, suddenly angry. "I don't want a bloody room mate, stick them in with someone else!"

Jounouchi fingered his stun gun nervously. "There's no room in this wing and you know it, you'll just have to put up with him until more space becomes available. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it."

While this exchange was going on, the men holding Marik stepped past Dr Katsuya and into the room beyond, dragging Marik behind, one man moving away to actively hold down the room's main occupant who was spitting with rage.

Then, before Marik could full register what was happening, his handcuffs were removed and, what appeared to be, a white coat thrust over his unresisting head before his arms were fastened securely around his body. It was over so soon that Marik was left feeling slightly disorientated while the men around him filed out leaving him, Dr Katsuya and his new room mate alone. _Room mate? Ha! More like cell mate, _Marik thought as he stared dejectedly around. There was two beds, one in each corner, a small window on the far wall and a cheap looking light hanging from the ceiling. The walls, like the corridor outside, were a relaxing blue colour.

"Well Mr Ishtar, I would say it has been nice meeting you but it really hasn't. Your new room mate should be able to answer any questions you should have about the Institute if he doesn't then ask your doctor who should be along later today to have a chat with you, and I personally hope that you try to make a better first impression on them than you have with me. After all, you will be seeing a lot of them in the next couple of months." Dr Katsuya said as he walked out, leaving Marik with an angry, probably dangerous, stranger glaring at him.

He sat down heavily on the unoccupied bed and glanced over at the other person. He appeared to be roughly the same age as Marik, give or take one or two years and had a long tangled mess of startling white hair that obscured his face and seemed to be caught in the straight jacket he was wearing. Appearance wise, he was almost the complete opposite of Marik, deathly pale and skinny while Marik was dark skinned and muscular. He had always believed in keeping himself in good shape, it made it easier to deal with the regular beatings his father had handed out.

"Are you quite finished?" The teenager said, making Marik blush slightly and look away. Marik hadn't even realised that he'd been staring.

"Oh, umm, yes, yes I am. Umm, I'm Marik by the way." Marik said, trying not to look as awkward as he felt.

The pale boy turned his head away. "I don't care who the bloody hell you are."

Marik could feel himself getting angry at the arrogant prick sitting on the other bed. "Can't you at least tell me your name. It would be useful to know especially since we're sharing a room and all..."

"No."

Marik's eye twitched. "Well fine, I didn't want to hear your lame ass name anyway," He said as, with great difficulty, he manoeuvred his body into a comfortable sitting position facing the wall.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read this story, now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed. Goodnight one and all.


	3. Silver Lining

Yay chapter 3, I almost feel like celebrating. Hmm, maybe ice cream...

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Yugioh so please don't sue me I own nothing of value

* * *

**Silver Lining**

"Hey Nigel, come over here for a sec and take a look at this."

"What is it this time?" A bored looking security guard muttered as he walked over to where his companion was supposed to be monitoring a large number of security cameras at once.

The first man pointed to the screen he was watching intently, an amused expression playing about his features.

"Wha...? What on earth is that psycho doing now?" Nigel spluttered while his friend just laughed and shrugged as the figure on the screen jumped up and down in, what was obviously, an attempt to damage the security camera in his room.

* * *

"STUPID FUCKING CAMERA, STOP FUCKING JUDGING ME!"Marik screamed in between bounces, his head coming close to, but not quite, touching the small device. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Oh stop it, you're just going to get yourself sedated if you keep acting this way," a pale boy said from the opposite side of the room, annoyed that his peace and quiet was being interrupted by this maniac of a room mate.

A vein pulsed on Marik's forehead and his blood pressure rose further. "SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL THEY DO, I WANT THAT FUCKING THING OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

The pale boy sighed and returned to his previous activity, trying to find violent images of the people he detested in the small cloud formations that could be seen from the room's window. Currently, his room mate was top of his meteorological hit list, though nothing good had drifted past yet.

There was a quiet knock at the door, almost inaudible above the racket Marik was making, and a face appeared around it. The shock of seeing the unexpected visitor caused Marik to slip on the bedsheets he had been raging on and fall crashing to the floor.

The newcomer gasped and rushed over to where Marik was lying. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," he said as he helped the Egyptian to his feet, quickly checking to see if any damage had been done.

The pale boy turned around and groaned loudly when he saw who had just entered. "Please tell me you're not this guy's doctor."

_My doctor? _Marik thought as he glanced over at the person holding him steady. "What the hell? You look exactly like ghost boy over there."

"Don't call me that," the newly Christened ghost boy growled from the other bed.

"Umm w-well you see he's my twin brother," the stranger said, smiling faintly. "Now if you would step this way please Mr Ishtar." the stranger continued, placing a gentle hand on the small of his back, guiding him out of his stuffy little cell.

"If so much as touch a single hair on his head, I swear I will bloody well make your each and every day a living nightmare!" Ghost boy shouted to Marik as the door closed behind him.

Outside, yet another heavy set man was waiting for them, but, to Marik's surprise, didn't automatically grab him, however, he still received the customary glare and shove. Marik scowled back and followed the skinny doctor down the hallway.

* * *

Eventually the group reached a quieter section of the institute filled with, what appeared to be, offices. People were milling about outside, handing each other important looking notes or just simply chatting about their lives and, although they all moved aside to let the small group through, Marik could feel quite a few angry stares on his back as he passed.

"Be nice and smile at your adoring fans hikari," a familiar voice whispered in Marik's ear. In response, he could feel the corners of his mouth twitch upwards and a demented smile was forced onto his face. The Egyptian attempted to return his facial features to its regular scowl but he seemed to have lost all control of the muscles in that area.

_Leave my face alone you bastard_, Marik thought furiously at the entity that resided in his skull. He was getting some fairly odd looks from people he was passing because of it.

"You really need to work on your social skills if that's they way you go about asking for things," it retorted. "If you don't learn your place soon hikari, I may need to take over more often."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Marik shouted, before realising he was once again in command of all his body once more.

"I-I'm sorry that you feel so strongly against me moving one of the chairs in my consultation room," Marik's doctor murmured sadly, giving him, what could only be described as, puppy eyes, while the furniture he had been rearranging stood next to him.

Marik blinked in surprise, he had been so intently focused on his internal conversation that he had completely ignored everything that had been happening around him. It appeared that his feet had guided him to a small office with a large desk and to chairs positioned either side, though one was noticeably more comfortable looking that the other. Marik's eyes scanned the room, looking for more clues as to what kind of person he suddenly found himself in the care of. A half empty mug of tea sat next to an orderly pile of papers and a single photo frame hung on the wall behind. Apart from that, though, there was nothing else to distinguish this room from the others along the corridor.

"Thanks for all you help Dan, but I think I can take it from here," the pale doctor said, smiling at the muscled man that had accompanied them.

"Are you sure?" the man responded, an incredulous look plastered across his features and his arms folded tightly across his chest.

Marik's doctor nodded and waved the man out of his room."Yes, yes it's fine. Don't worry I will call you if there's any trouble. Now," he said turning to face Marik. " If you would kindly take a seat, maybe we can begin."

Marik slumped down into the hard plastic chair provided and stared moodily at the man opposite him. He really was strikingly similar to Marik's room mate, except he had softer features. Ghost boy's eyes were hard and unyielding, this guy's were kindly and his very being radiated with concern for others. _I wish I was sharing a room with this guy instead, _Marik thought. _He certainly seems a lot more pleasant to be around, possibly the first tolerable person I've met in this shit hole._

The doctor's voice brought Marik sharply back from his daydreaming. "Well then," he said, taking a file from the top of his stack of papers and opening it. "I guess now is a good time for a proper introduction, umm I'm Ryou Bakura and I'm going to be your doctor for the time you are with us. Oh, and don't bother with needless formalities since we will be seeing rather a lot of each other, just calling me Ryou will be fine. Do you mind if I just address you as Marik? "

"No that's fine," Marik mumbled.

Ryou gave Marik yet another of his dazzling smiles. "Good, I always it's much easier to help people when you can talk to them as equals don't you agree?"

"S-sure."

"OK, now that that's sorted, down to business. We're not going to have a proper session today as you are new to the Institute, this is more of an explanation of how things are run and what you can expect from your time here. Understood?" Ryou said, staring hard at Marik.

Marik nodded in conformation as Ryou began to describe meal times, therapy sessions and the depressingly few leisure activities that were currently available to Marik. All of this flew straight over Marik's head though, he was far to busy just watching the man opposite to pay attention to what was being said. He was so enraptured that even if Martians invaded and threatened to shove burning needles into his eye sockets unless he perform degrading acts with farm animals he would have barely noticed.

"Any questions?" Ryou asked finally.

"When is the straitjacket coming off?" Marik asked, rallying well after the initial pause before his brain caught up with the question.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait awhile for that, especially after your umm performance in the reception. You need to be deemed safe to yourself and others, by at least two doctors, for an extended period of time." Ryou said, deliberately not looking his patient in the eye.

Marik fought to keep his voice and expression neutral but managed to respond with an emotionless "I see."

"I really am sorry Marik, but, if you cooperate fully with me, I will try my hardest to make sure it is removed as soon as possible," Ryou said, with almost a note of pleading. Marik simply shrugged in response.

A quick rap on the door diffused the tension in the room. Ryou stood up and carefully placed Marik's file back on the heap of documents.

"It seems are time together is over already," he said softly as he moved around the desk to help Marik out of his chair and into the hands of the waiting official. "See you in a couple of days," Ryou called as Marik was led down the corridor.

* * *

On the way back to his cell all Marik could think about was the pale doctor, _his_ pale doctor. In a small corner of Marik's mind his dark side grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the ramblings of this lowly mortal.


	4. Visitors

**Disclaimer: surely you know this by now but, I own nothing. The vacumn cleaner may tell you otherwise but it's all lies. LIES I TELL YOU!**

* * *

**Visitors**

"I have great news for you," Dr Ryou said brightly over the massive pile of papers that normally inhabited his desk. "Your brother and sister will be coming to visit you tomorrow morning." He smiled one of his enormous smiles as Marik stared at him in surprise.

Marik could hardly believe what he was hearing. It had been roughly a month since he had been sent to the Domino Mental Institution and, until now, he had heard nothing from any of his family. He had automatically assumed that, after what he'd done, they would have wanted to disown him, a visit was the last thing he had expected.

_I wonder how they've been coping, _Marik thought guiltily. He could only vaguely remember the very last time he had seen them, but it wasn't pleasant. He wasn't even sure how he was going to face them again, would they still be angry? How would they react to seeing him again? So many thoughts swirled around in his brain, some good but mostly bad, about the possible outcomes of meeting with his siblings.

Ryou's face fell when he noticed the stricken expression on his patient's face. "What's wrong Marik? Are you afraid of what they might say to you?" He said softly, his voice radiating concern.

Marik nodded and hugged his knees to his chest. Due to his relatively stable behaviour over the past month the straight jacket had been removed on a trial basis. "I- I don't think I can do it." Marik shook his head vigorously. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!"

The doctor put down his pen, moved around the desk to where the other man was sitting and gently placed his arm around the shaking Egyptian's shoulders. "It'll be OK Marik, I'll be right there with you the whole time for, umm, moral support and if things get too much for you I'll make sure the visitation is stopped." Ryou said reassuringly.

Marik clutched the doctor's white coat as if it were a lifeline. "Thank you," he murmured.

The two men stayed in this position for quite some time, neither willing to break the intimate moment, though for very different reasons. To Ryou he was just acting as a good doctor and helping comfort his distressed patient, but to Marik it meant a lot more. Over the last few weeks he had grown rather attached to the pale, skinny man. Maybe it was because was he was always so nice, so non-judgemental that, for once in his life, Marik felt properly relaxed around someone. He wanted this moment to last forever.

A sharp rap on the door broke the spell and Ryou rushed back to his desk with a cry of, "oh my gosh will you just look at the time," and began shuffling pieces of paper around. Marik, on the other hand, stood up and stared daggers at the newcomer. He could feel himself getting angry, the darkness beginning to claw its way across his mind, slowly taking control. _I'll get you for this you bastard, I'll hurt you so much that you wouldn't even recognise your own mother if she walked past; I will make you scream in fear and agony for hours on end until you beg me for release! There will be no release! _By this point Marik couldn't even tell whether the thoughts in his head were even his own any more.

Marik felt a slight pressure on his arm and whipped around, his eyes full of a maniacal fire and his teeth almost bared. Even his hair appeared to stand rigidly on end. However, his features soon returned to normal when he saw the frightened look on Ryou's face. Marik looked down as yet more guilt washed over him. He hadn't meant to scare one of the few people he cared about.

"M-Marik, it's time for you to go back now," Ryou whispered, giving a brave little smile.

Marik tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement and left in silence; not wanting to see the forced smile on Ryou's face, he kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor.

* * *

That night Marik slept fitfully, every time he closed his eyes he could see his siblings' faces. _His older brother's calm features twisted into a picture of shock and disgust while his sister's pretty appearance was frozen in a look of utmost horror. He saw himself surrounded by the hideously mangled remains of his late father, the top of the millennium rod just visible sticking out from the corpse's chest where in was lodged in one of the lungs. Wild uncontrollable laughter poured forth from his lips as he kicked the body again and again until, eventually, it was barely recognisable as a person it once was. _

_A few dregs of fluid dribbled from the exit wound as the millennium rod was pulled out with a tiny sucking noise. Still grinning madly, his whole body soaked in blood, Marik turned around and stepped towards his siblings. _

"_Oh Ra, Marik please no, don't do it!" His sister pleaded while his older brother stepped protectively in front of her. _

"_Silence sister," Marik hissed in a voice dripping with menace. He took another step forward and, in one swift motion, drove his fist into his brother's stomach so that the elder man gasped and fell to the floor. Marik stepped over him and advanced upon his sister. Reaching out to where she stood trembling, he grasped her firmly by the throat and slammed her, hard, into the wall, disgusted by how little resistance she offered. _

"_What's wrong sis?" Marik taunted, pressing the knife end of the millennium rod against her face so that it drew a few tiny droplets of blood. Her eyes widened in terror as he leant in closer and licked the crimson liquid off, smiling nastily when she shivered at his touch. He laughed harder as tightened his grip upon her neck, so that she had to struggle to breath while he made small, but deep, incisions on her arms and chest with the knife. The more he stabbed the more fluid poured out of her, forming a deep red pool around their feet. _

"_STOP IT MARIK!"_

_Annoyed at the interruption, Marik plunged the knife all the way through his sister's hand, pinning her to the wall, before letting go of her neck and turning to face his brother, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Why should I? She deserves this just as much as father did and you know it." He spat as the older Egyptian pulled himself to his feet. _

"_I'm not going to let you hurt her any more," the older man shouted, flinging himself at his demented little brother and knocking him to the floor. Marik's head hit the ground with a sharp crack and everything went black._

* * *

Marik woke with a start, he was breathing heavily and his body was trembling. Holding his head in his hands, the Egyptian curled up into the foetal position and tried to control his pounding heart. The dream had felt so vivid, so realistic, it had been like reliving those horrifying events all over again. _Oh Ra, why do they have to come? Why couldn't they just leave me alone here?_ Marik thought miserably. He didn't want to see the hurt in their eyes or the scars he had created; to feel the intense guilt and, worst of all, hear a small part of him laugh at the pain he had inflicted.

The sun rose slightly above the window, bathing the room, and Marik, in it's warm golden light. _It must only be a couple of hours 'till they arrive_. Sighing, he glanced over at the prone figure of his sleeping room mate. Oh well, if he wasn't going to be able to go to sleep he could at least have a little fun before, what Marik suspected would be, a disastrous meeting later. Stealthily he crept over to where the dreaming man lay. Then, smirking evilly, he gave an ear splitting cry and pounced.

Sometime later, Ryou was on his way to collect Marik. The security officials had tried to persuade him to bring one of them with him just in case, however, Ryou couldn't see the point. Sure Marik had a few issues that needed to be sorted out but everyone who resided in the institute had at least one. Anyway, if things did get out of hand he always had his stun gun. Ryou mentally scolded himself for such thoughts, no, things wouldn't get out of hand, he would personally make sure of it.

Ryou slowed his walking pace, from further along the corridor came the sound of raised voices. Unfortunately, very familiar voices. _Oh god! _He thought and sped up so that he was practically sprinting by the time he reached the right door.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY FREAK!" Someone yelled from inside, this was shortly followed but a burst of evil laughter.

Ryou punched in the door code as fast as his fingers could manage and burst in, a look of panic etched on his face. He had been imagining the worst possible scenario so the scene that met his eyes came as a utter shock.

Marik had the twin pinned to the ground, using the weight of his body to hold the other man in place. His hair was sticking out from his head in random spikes. The Egyptian grinned as he made saliva drip off his tongue onto his squirming room mate's face.

"Take it like a man Bakura," Marik laughed mockingly, easily avoiding a swipe to his head.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" Ryou squeaked.

Marik looked up in surprise, he had been so focused on tormenting Bakura that he hadn't noticed the doctor enter. This allowed Bakura to take advantage and finally shove the pest off. Grumbling, he returned to his normal sitting position on his bed.

"Marik w-we really don't have time for this, your f-family is waiting for us," Ryou stammered, bending down to help his patient off the floor.

With those words, Marik's good humour evaporated and his expression changed to a carefully controlled mask of neutrality, his hair falling back to it's normal shape. Reaching out, he firmly grasped Ryou's hand. "For moral support," he explained, trying hard to ignore the penetrating stare Bakura was giving him. Marik knew he would receive an earful for this later but he really didn't care.

Ryou beamed. "Don't worry I will be right by you the whole time," he said giving Marik's hand a comforting squeeze. "It will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Marik mumbled as the two of them walked off, hand in hand, to the visiting rooms.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated, if there are enough maybe, just maybe, a cheese sandwich will spontaneously generate in my hand. I live in eternal hope for that day.


	5. From Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, ah poverty why dost thou mock me so? Anyway, remember children, always add ketchup before eating your dog biscuits or evil dust bunnies may steal you eyebrows and then people would laugh at you. Please, help spread awareness, add olive oil to your fruit salads to give it a wonderful greasy texture.**

**Ahahaha but I digress... Enough incoherent ramblings... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**From Bad to Worse**

The visitation rooms were located just off the main reception area so that they were relatively easy to reach from all areas of the institute and visitors wouldn't have to travel to far to see their friends and family. These rooms were used for all the wards so that only the most nervous or paranoid of patients were permitted to see outsiders in their rooms. Painted in soothing pastel colours with cheerful paintings hanging on the walls it was almost possible to forget you were in a secure medical facility. Only the security cameras and large red panic buttons attached to each of the small tables bolted firmly to the ground ruined this image of tranquility.

Marik fidgeted uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair while around him fellow patients filed in, sat at the empty tables, chatted to one another and anxiously awaited the arrival of their loved ones. Peering around, it seemed to Marik that he was the only person there who had needed to be accompanied. He could feel the other's mocking glances, one or two of them even had the audacity to openly point and laugh at Ryou who was seated just behind Marik. Ryou, obviously unperturbed by the negative attention, sat there scribbling notes into his notebook, occasionally glancing up to give Marik one of his signature comforting smiles that instantly dissipated Marik's bad mood. It was always hard for him to remain angry when Ryou was around.

Momentarily lost in blissful daydreams involving him and his doctor, Marik failed to notice the arrival of his siblings until they were standing right in front of him, the surprise causing him to leap out of his seat. His brother and sister both visibly tensed at the sudden movement, only relaxing properly when Marik was seated once more.

"Hello Rishid, Ishizu," Marik said formally, avoiding eye contact with each of them. Ishizu returned the greeting while Rishid merely nodded. Although there were two chairs provided, Rishid had decided to remain standing, like a silent protector, next to his sister's chair.

"You two look well," Marik stated, in an effort to break the awkward silence. It was true, they really did, much better than they had when their father had been alive. Rishid looked stronger and more confidant than he'd ever been, in his customary dark purple robes, his hair scraped back into a pony tail and the ancient Egyptian manuscript tattooed onto his face on proud display; while Ishizu appeared more radiant than ever, her dark hair longer and sleeker and dressed beautifully in a simple Egyptian style dress, the long sleeves deliberately covering many of the scars Marik had inflicted. The millennium necklace hung around her throat. Marik felt terribly scruffy when compared with his immaculately dressed family.

"Thank you Marik," Ishizu said softly as she tentatively reached out to touch her younger brother's hand, clasping it firmly when it became apparent that he wasn't going to move away. "How have you been?"

"Fine," the youngest Egyptian retorted, stiffening slightly at his sister's touch.

"I'm sorry that we have not come to see you sooner but it was difficult to get permission and, after everything, we weren't sure if you would even want to."

Marik merely shrugged in response. Rishid frowned slightly but remained silent.

"The staff here seem nice, though the receptionist did react somewhat strangely when I mentioned your name. You have been behaving, right Marik, you have the other Marik under control?" Ishizu continued in a concerned voice, the latter part was whispered, as if using a louder voice could reawaken the other half of Marik.

Ryou gave Marik a sudden, unusually piercing, look. "Miss Ishtar would it be possible for you to elaborate on what you mean by the "other Marik"?"

Ishizu seemed to be rather taken aback by Ryou's sudden contribution to the conversation. "And just who are you?" She replied, sounding almost imperious.

Ryou smiled brightly back, ignoring the insulting undertones in the question. "I am your brother's doctor Miss Ishtar,"

"Then I find it hard to believe that he hasn't already give you a much fuller account, but... I suppose I can oblige you, after all, this is all for Marik's sake."

Marik kept his gaze fixed firmly on a spot on the floor while the discussion between his sister and doctor went on. His thoughts were in turmoil and the fact that Rishid was watching him like a hawk didn't help matters.

Marik flinched as an increasingly familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Look at those smug bastards, all dressed up, enjoying life, while you lie rotting in this dump. You sacrificed yourself for them, gave your freedom for them, got rid of that _monster_ for them because they were to weak to do it and what do you get in return? Nothing but contempt, treated like a dangerous animal and locked away where your darling siblings will never have to look upon you again."

_You're wrong!_ Marik thought back, though somewhat uncertainly. _They don't think like that, they came to see me because they care. You're just trying to make me angry at them because you find it amusing, you sick freak!_

"Such harsh words little hikari, but you know what I say is truth. The only reason they bothered to lower themselves to visit is because they came to gloat, they wanted to see their saviour degraded. They hate you Marik, they always have done, you may have helped them once but their hatred of you runs deep. They like watching you suffer, you just have to look at your older brother to realise it."

Marik nervously risked a glance upwards at Rishid, he appeared to have momentarily shifted his gaze to their sister. Marik was surprised to note the unusually caring expression that flitted over his stern features, however it had completely vanished by the time his attention returned to his troubled younger brother.

"H-he really does hate me," Marik thought, his whole body turning numb with the shock of such an immense realisation. "And if Rishid does, Ishizu must really loathe me." After thinking this, Marik couldn't help glancing at the numerous scars on his sister's body, in particular the ragged hole where the millennium rod had been forced through her hand.

"Of course they do Marik, but it's ok, you always have me." The voice purred to the now trembling Egyptian. "I will never be like them, I will never leave you. Together we can be so much more than them! You just need to let me in, embrace the darkness within you... LET ME IN HIKARI!"

The last phrase was shouted so suddenly and so forcefully that the barriers in Marik's mind weakened just long enough for part of whatever was suppressed behind it to slither out and envelope Marik's consciousness in shadows. He could only watch as he slowly lost control of his body so that, in a matter minutes, but what felt like a lifetime, he was trapped. Something else was using his body and he was powerless to stop it; he could only watch.

So far, none of the others had noticed the slightest change in the youngest Egyptian. Yami Marik had been careful not to show signs of possession and had managed to prevent most of them, the only difference being that the host's hair was slightly spikier than normal. But that wasn't something Rishid would pick up on, so he didn't care.

Only part of Yami Marik had been able to escape so he only had a few minutes before Marik would be able to regain control and restrain him once more.

"Time enough for a little fun," he muttered, grinning nastily, ignoring his hikari's loud mental protests. It had been a while since he last had control so he intended not to waste it and if he managed to get his uppity little hikari in a lot of trouble so much the better. But how to go about it? It would be hard with so many officials, and Rishid, skulking around. He was also keenly aware that Ryou was seated just behind him. On the other hand, poor naive Ryou would never suspect a thing, Marik had never mentioned his yami to his doctor and the others' attention was focused on Ishizu. _They'll never know what's coming_ he thought viciously.

"Don't do it!" Marik begged from where he was imprisoned within his own mind. "Please, don't make Ryou hate me as well, please... don't hurt anyone."

"You don't order _me _ around you pathetic fool," Yami Marik hissed back.

Thankfully, Rishid's attention was diverted away and Yami Marik was able to subtly move his chair a couple of inches back, so that he would be freer to move. Nonchalantly he manoeuvred his body to the side of the chair until he was almost around the edge of the table, within kicking distance of the oldest Egyptian. Rishid would need to be taken care of first to give Yami Marik the longest amount of time to run wild. Sliding forward he angled his foot and, in one swift movement, connected it sharply with Rishid's groin. _Jackpot_ he thought triumphantly as the larger man grunted and fell to the floor. Needless to say, the noise and sudden movement caught the attention of the other two.

"Oh no," Ryou murmured, pulling out a stun gun and injection pen filled with strong tranquilliser serum from his coat pockets.

His patient, on the other hand, had sprung onto the table, laughing hysterically,grasped his now trembling sister's hair and slammed her head into the table. Shaking from a mixture of shock, pain and fear, she struggled in vain to break her brother's grip. "Not so high and mighty now are we?" He spat, bending down to stare straight into her wide and terrified eyes.

"Y-you're not Marik..you..you can't be," Ishizu whispered.

"Well observed sister." Yami Marik cackled and slapped her so hard across the face that she was knocked sideways off her chair and sent sprawling to the ground to join her groaning brother. "Aren't family reunions the best?" He called mockingly to his siblings before leaping off the table, landing neatly in-between their prone bodies.

Just as he was preparing to kick his brother in the face, Ryou finally put his foot down. "Marik you will stop this at once," he said calmly. "Or... or I will have to resort to drastic measures."

"Ha! You couldn't stop me even if you wanted to!"

Ryou sighed. "Look around you Marik, you're surrounded. You can stop this now of your own volition or we can do this the hard way, but either way you _will_ be stopped."

While Yami Marik had been distracted by the doctor, stunned patients and visitors alike had amassed alongside the walls of the visiting room as two heavy set security officials moved stealthily behind him.

"NO! I HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH TIME!" He screeched as the guards tackled him kicking and screaming to the floor. Lashing out violently he managed to catch one of them in the stomach with his knee, causing the man to double up in pain, however, a sharp prickling sensation near the base of his neck stopped him in his tracks. "You bastard," Yami Marik hissed at Ryou as the effects of the drug began to kick in so that his efforts to escape became gradually more and more feeble.

"I'm sorry Marik, but it's for your own good." Ryou said, looking genuinely sad as he put the empty syringe back into his pocket. "We'll need to talk about this little incident once you wake up."

Since it was obvious there was no more fun to be had, the yami relinquished control, leaving Marik to feel his body getting heavier and heavier due to the tranquilliser in his blood stream. _No, _he thought, _I need to apologise... to explain that...it wasn't...me. _It was getting harder for him to think. _I'm... so sorry _he thought just before the drug finally caught up with him and he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Hoisted over the shoulder of one of the security men, Marik was carried back to his cell.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you for taking your time to read this. If any of you feel inclined to spare a little time a review or two would be most appreciated so that I can gauge people's opinions of my lowly fanfic, or if there's any improvements you feel I could make. If you don't feel like it, don't worry about it and have a good day/night/other.**


	6. Bad Dreams

**Wow, it's chapter 6 already?! where does the time go? Just in case people weren't already aware of this, I only own the plot, nothing else, the characters are not mine, but I wish they were along with a tank. No one would ever park in your space again. Mwhahahaa. **

**Anyway, a brief warning for this chapter, it is more violent than the previous ones, if you are not to keen on the violence feel free to skip to the scene transition. This is just so that people don't form an angry mob and go after my English muffin collection while I sleep. **

* * *

**Bad Dreams**

Much to his confusion, Marik did not awake in his cell, like he was expecting, but in a barren landscape of darkness filled with thick, coiling, purple mist as far as the eye could see. He tried to sit up but it seemed that the effects of the tranquilisers were still effecting his body so that his limbs felt heavy and lethargic, even thinking clearly was tremendously difficult for his drug addled mind. However, as the effects began to wear off, it soon became apparent that Marik wasn't alone. A mysterious dark figure stood a little way away, shrouded in the strange fog so that it was impossible to tell what it looked like. Sensing that Marik was conscious it moved closer and Marik gaped in surprise at it's appearance. Before him stood an almost mirror image of himself, maybe the hair was spikier and there was a harder expression about his eyes but, apart, from that, he was completely identical.

"Hello hikari," He said allowing a menacing grin to spread slowly across his face, enjoying the horrified look on his hikari's face.

The apparition snapped his fingers and, immediately, shadowy ropes, formed from the very fog itself, sprung up and began to snake their way around Marik's helpless body, binding him tightly in place. Marik yelled and fought but to no avail, the ropes resisted most of his pathetic struggling and those he did manage to break merely reformed as if nothing had happened.

The Yami moved in closer just as the last rope was winding itself around Marik's torso. Kneeling down, he placed his index finger under Marik's chin and gently tilted the hikari's head back, until his neck was fully exposed before leaning in close and, almost lovingly, caressing the side of Marik's neck with his tongue, relishing the way his hikari squirmed at the physical contact.

"What the hell are you doing you psy-ARGH!" Marik exclaimed as his yami suddenly, savagely bit his throat, hard enough for a thin trickle of blood to be produced, which was eagerly lapped up.

"Mmm, nothing quite beats the taste of fresh blood," the Yami said, licking his lips. "Especially when it's from such an appetising source."

"Don't tell me you brought me here just to satisfy your sick, twisted desires!"

Before Marik could fully register what was about to happen, his Yami quickly stood up and delivered a sharp kick to Marik's stomach. "Learn your place hikari." He hissed, while Marik groaned in pain. "I brought you here because I was bored. That little exert with your siblings was fun, but it was so short lived, I barely had time to do anything. Then it hit me, I always have you to play with and we have all the time in the world to amuse ourselves while your body remains unconscious."

"Oh Ra! What are you planning?" Marik whispered fearfully, his whole body rigid with apprehension.

"Shut up," Yami Marik said casually, clicking his fingers once again, causing Marik's mouth to clamp itself firmly shut. Satisfied that his hikari was properly silenced and that his eyes were firmly focused on his superior, Yami Marik slowly withdrew the Millennium Rod from the dark recesses of his flowing purple cape and unsheathed the hidden blade.

At the sight of the horribly familiar weapon, Marik fought his bonds harder than before, desperation giving him the strength to break more of the ropes than ever before, but, it just wasn't enough to free himself. After a couple of minutes of futile effort, he gave up and lay there waiting, with a mixture of dread and hopelessness, for his Yami to act.

The shadows enveloping Marik's upper body neatly parted so that his arms were still unmoveable but his chest was now exposed. Bending down, Yami Marik neatly cut open the white pyjama top the hikari was wearing so that Marik's bare chest was on show.

"You really like to keep yourself in good shape don't you?" Yami Marik said appreciatively to his squirming victim. "I almost don't want to spoil such a nice body," he continued, looking genuinely saddened for a brief moment, before it was replaced by an especially sinister grin. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped." Straightening up, he held out the Millennium Rod above Marik's quivering torso, took a second to locate the right spot and let it drop, blade down. Due to the weight of the rod, the weapon fell fast and heavily, piercing Marik's pectoral muscle just above the nipple.

Unable to scream, Marik's body arched with the pain and his eyes rolled back in their sockets. His breathing was ragged as he tried to stop himself from crying, he didn't want to give his Yami that satisfaction, though he came close when the knife was slowly pulled from his body, producing a slight sucking noise as it exited the wound. It was then raised, allowed to drop once more and, finally, removed tortuously slowly.

This process continued for quite some time, until Marik's body was a mass of weeping red holes. The pain was unbearable and Marik tears flowed freely down the side of his face, all thoughts on preserving his dignity gone, his limbs rubbed raw from where they had pulled against his shadowy restraints.

Then, as suddenly as he had started, his Yami stopped, released the bonds constricting Marik's mouth and throat and simply watched expressionlessly as Marik lay gasping in agony, every breath aggravating the damage done to the young Egyptian's body.

"Why...why are you...doing this to...me?" Marik gasped, the colour drained from his face due to his blood loss.

Yami Marik chuckled humourlessly. "Because I felt like it and it's fun. We're having such fun aren't we, hikari, just you and me."

"Is... this just one...big game...to you?!"Marik wheezed, flinching when his Yami crouched down and gently placed Marik's head on his lap.

"Of course it is hikari, life is just one giant game. Most people are simply to stupid to realise it or to weak to do anything about it. You should be grateful that I am here to teach you this," he replied, simultaneously stroking Marik's hair with one hand and inserting two slender fingers, from his other, into the nearest of his hikari's open wounds, twisting it ever so slightly so that his victim screamed and bucked in pain.

"Please stop," Marik begged feebly. "Please...no more."

Yami Marik stood up abruptly, causing Marik's head to collide sharply with the floor, his head tilted to one side as if he was listening to something only he could hear. "Very well, we will stop for now, there's always more fun to be had when you fall asleep next time. Oh, and before I forget, here's a little parting gift to help ease to pain my departure." Clicking his fingers one final time , he appeared to melt into the swirling shadows until only his maniacal laughter remained.

A small black object fell out of the darkness and landed neatly on Marik's nose. _Oh, a spider, _he thought numbly; he was far to tired to think any further than that. A few more of the strange creatures appeared from out of nowhere, Marik tried to shake them off but he was still tightly pinned down. One by one they uncurled and began to crawl towards the gaping wounds on Marik's chest, realising what they were about to do, he started to thrash around harder.

"No, no, no, no, no, ARGH!" Marik shrieked as they scuttled inside him, biting his traumatized flesh, causing burning waves of agony to cascade over the entirety of Marik's being, blanking out even his thoughts, leaving only the white hot pain.

* * *

"Will someone please shut him up so I can go back to sleep," Bakura snapped at the multitudes of institute staff that had barged into his room and were currently crowded tensely around his thrashing room mate. He was completely ignored.

A few moments later, Ryou came bursting in, his hair tousled and a lab coat hastily thrown over a pair of pale blue duck pyjamas. "W-what's the m-matter?" he stammered, rushing over to his patient.

"No idea, there didn't seem to be any trigger and we haven't been able to wake him," said Dr Katsuya who had been on night duty when the commotion started. "We thought you might be able to enlighten us a little."

"I-I'm sorry, he's never done this before. I think t-the best course of action would b-be to get him to a s-safe room and monitor his behaviour, it doesn't l-look like we can do much else if he w-won't wake."

"Hmm, ok, I think there's an unoccupied one on this ward so it shouldn't be too difficult to transport him." Dr Katsuya said thoughtfully. "All right, you two," he continued, pointing to two of the security officials standing by the door. "I want one of you to get us a jacket so that we can be sure he won't hurt himself accidentally and the other one can get a wheelchair, you know, one of the ones with restraints, we don't want him to fall out or hurt anyone on the way." The two men nodded to show they had understood and left to get the required items.

"What's wrong Marik?" Ryou murmured sadly as he gently brushed hair out of the Egyptian's eyes. Unfortunately for the doctor, he didn't notice the flailing limb in time and received a hefty blow to the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Ryou!" Bakura cried, leaping to his brothers side, his expression radiating concern.

"I-I-It's ok 'kura, I w-was just a l-little careless," Ryou said, putting on a brave smile though it was obvious to everyone that the small doctor was rather shaken.

Dr Katsuya sighed heavily and helped his colleague to his feet, just as the errand boys turned up. "Don't worry, we'll be out of your hair soon Bakura," he said, signalling to the newcomers to wrestle Marik into the jacket and then the wheelchair.

"Good," Bakura replied stiffly, his arm still protectively draped around his brother.

* * *

It took a while but, eventually, Marik was firmly secured to the wheelchair and was wheeled, still shrieking and writhing, down the corridor to the safe room followed by the grumbling Dr Katsuya.

Ryou yawned and rubbed his eyes wearily. "Goodnight 'kura," he said, giving his brother a quick good bye hug, before moving off in the direction of the door.

"Don't go Ryou," Bakura called to his twin's departing back, causing Ryou to pause and turn around.

"I'm sorry 'kura but I need to, Atem's waiting for me," Ryou said dolefully.

"No, stop!" Bakura shouted as his brother closed and locked the cell door, leaving Bakura alone in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, thank you for reading. Particular thanks to all the lovely people who have reviewed, it really means a lot to me and thank you to the people following this, I LOVE YOU GUYS! SELLOTAPE BRACELETS FOR ALL OF YOU! An extra super special thanks to my beautiful beta reader Natalie, because I simply can't thank you enough.


	7. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine, it makes me sad but it's the truth. I apologise for not updating for quite some time, please direct your righteous indignation at my university. Anyhoo, on with the show...**

* * *

**Confessions**

It was pitch black when Marik awoke, alone, in a strange padded room. His throat was painful from where he had been screaming and, as he noticed when he attempted to stand up, his arms were tightly bound around his body once more. Struggling to his feet, Marik went in search of a light source as he didn't feel like his fragile mind could cope with an extended stay in the dark by himself. However, a quick scout of the cell soon revealed that all the walls were almost entirely covered in a thick spongy material. Only a small plastic window provided a glimpse of the outside world.

Marik shuffled closer to this portal and peered into the gloomy corridor beyond. A tiny woman in grey overalls was carefully removing a few small spots of suspiciously coloured liquid that had splattered onto the wall opposite Marik's window. Desperate for human interaction, the Egyptian bashed the hard plastic with his forehead in a bid to attract her attention. The cleaner was so shocked by the sudden noise that she dropped her mop in fright and stared around wildly, searching for the source of the interruption. Upon locating it, she gave a yelp of surprise and sprinted off down the corridor, leaving her cleaning equipment behind in her haste to get away.

Sighing heavily, Marik peeled himself off the door and slumped resignedly in the corner. Since there was nothing else to do, he allowed his mind to drift vaguely over the events of the past few days. He'd made a mess of things again; his family would never want to see him, Ryou probably hated him and he was alone, in the dark, with a monster in his head. A monster that could strike at any time it wanted. Marik knew that any semblance of control he had once possessed over the entity in his skull had almost evaporated and he played a waiting game, counting down the minutes until he resurfaced. Shivering slightly, enveloped in his nightmarish imagination, he huddled against the wall and fell into fitful slumber.

* * *

Sometime later, Marik's sleep was disturbed by the hushed sound of whispering voices, though they stopped abruptly when he stirred and cracked open one bleary eye. Gentle hands arrived to help him into a sitting position leaning against one wall. An odd blurry shape swam in front of his eyes and it took a few moments for his fuzzy brain to tell him it was a human face, one he recognised; it appeared to be smiling kindly. A large purple bruise covered one side. The face seemed to be trying to tell him something important but, in his addled state, Marik could only focus on the injury. He wanted to make it better, to repair the damage, though he wasn't quite sure why he felt like that. There was only one thing he could think of to help, so, leaning in close, ignoring the way the other person flinched at his touch, Marik kissed Ryou squarely on the lips.

The doctor was first to break away. "W-what was that f-f-for?" He squeaked, blushing a pale pink colour and raising a slim hand to his mouth.

Marik frowned deeply. "I...I don't know."

"Get on with it," an imperious voice called from somewhere behind Ryou, breaking the tension. "Inquire as to his well being and state of mind so that we can be off, we have more important matters that need our urgent attention."

"O-of course, right away sir," Ryou replied meekly. Lowering his voice so as not to be overheard he muttered to his patient, "I'm sorry about him, it's just that we're expecting a visit from one of our major sponsors and there's a few, umm, issues that have arisen."

Returning to a normal speaking level he continued. "How a-are you feeling? Glenda told us that you were finally conscious and, w-well, I wanted to pop in and see i-if you were alright."

"Glenda?" Marik asked.

"The cleaning lady you rather, umm, surprised earlier."

"Oh."

Ryou waited several minutes for Marik to continue speaking but it seemed that nothing else was forthcoming and his colleague was growing increasingly impatient. Reluctantly, he straightened up and turned to go. This simple action seemed to break the young Egyptian's stupor.

"No, don't go!" he cried, flinging himself at his doctor's departing figure. "Don't leave me alone with my monster!"

"Oh ignore him, he's just attention seeking. It's because you're too soft on him that he gets away with so much." A harsh voice said from somewhere outside the door.

"Do you really need me to stay with you?" Ryou asked gently, ignoring the derisive snort behind him, and turning around to face his patient. "Alright, I'll stay. They don't need all the doctors to attend to one person anyway," he continued as Marik's face brightened considerably.

"Dr Bakura your duty for today is to entertain our corporate guest, not to pander to some murdering lunatic's requests," Ryou's colleague said coldly.

"I-I-I'm sorry s-sir, but I b-b-believe that the welfare of t-the residents of D-Domino Institute is our t-top priority. M-Marik needs me more than our g-guest. " Ryou said, obviously trembling but standing his ground nonetheless.

"OK, fine. Do what you will, just bear in mind that little incident is going down on your record and others may not be quite so lenient about your blatant insubordination than I am."

"I understand sir," Ryou called to the back of his departing superior, who merely grunted in acknowledgement and left. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ryou moved to where Marik was sitting motionless and planted himself next to the other man. They remained, sat in comfortable silence, for quite some time.

"Thank you for being here," Marik said at last, breaking the quiet. "Thank you for everything you've done, I...I really appreciate it and I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Thank you for not fearing or hating me."

Ryou blinked in surprise at the apology. "T-To be honest, I was really quite nervous about meeting you at first, y-your story was all over the n-news after all, and I had only ever worked in the, umm, less secure parts of the institute. I-I thought you were going to be a blood thirsty killer, silly isn't it?" Ryou gave his companion a kind smile. "I'm glad I know better now, I-I mean, you have y-your moments but it's not your fault. I believe you are a good person underneath it all."

The doctor's words seemed to unlock something deep within Marik and, within minutes, his tears were flowing freely down the side of his face, washing away the pain of the past in a continuous stream of misery and relief. Ryou draped a soothing arm around the young Egyptian's shoulders. Marik leaned in close and cried heavily into his doctor's side.

"Feeling better?" Ryou asked once Marik's sobs had subsided. Marik nodded in response, not trusting himself to talk lest he break down once more. With his free hand, the other still stroking his patient's back reassuringly, Ryou pulled a handkerchief covered in little teddy bears from his pocket and wiped the trail of tears off the young Egyptian's face.

"Ryou, can I ask you something?" Marik asked, the colour of his cheeks darkening imperceptibly at the doctor's caring touch.

"Of course, you can always ask me anything and I will answer to the best of my abilities."

"What's the deal with you and your brother?"

"I-I wondered when you were going to ask me about him," Ryou said softly, his expression becoming so sad and distant that Marik worried that he'd said something wrong again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mention..." Marik began before being interrupted.

"It's ok, really, but please don't tell my brother that I told you. He doesn't, umm, like people to know. It's quite a long story though."

"I don't mind, it's not like there's anything else to do in this dump."

"Well... if you're sure." Ryou said and began.

* * *

"When I was younger I was even more nervous than I am now and my brother was just as mistrustful of people as he is now, so it was very difficult for us to meet new people. It was always just me and him, we depended on each other. He was my protector and I was his shoulder to cry on. For most of our childhood, we were perfectly contented with our own company, we didn't need others. However, this all changed when we hit sixteen. Our parents, who had been going through a rough spot, began to fight much more violently, sometimes even coming to blows. I-I couldn't cope with it and became more and more withdrawn, withdrawing not just from my parents and home life but also from my brother. I-I-I must have hurt him a lot." Ryou paused, trembling slightly. Once the tremors had subsided he continued.

"He was stronger than I but he also started to show signs of the mounting strain our home life, and increasingly distant relationship, was causing. He became very aggressive and would often take his anger out on other people and his surroundings. He constantly got into fights and was often in trouble with the teachers because of the new friends he had taken to hanging around with.

As our parent's arguing worsened, so too did his actions. He began to get in trouble with the police for petty crimes like shoplifting or vandalism. Many times I tried to dissuade him but it never worked, I simply did not have enough self confidence to stand up to him. After a while I stopped trying. I had enough problems of my own to contend with and didn't need to add worrying over a wayward brother to the pile.

I got bullied a lot at school. I guess people saw me as an easy target; a quiet loner who wouldn't make a fuss if they were slightly too rough. Unaware of my situation, my brother frequently played truant, so as time progressed, the tormenting got worse. I felt utterly alone. One day, they were worse than usual, or maybe I just stood up to them more than normal, but I was left sporting bruises up both my arms, across my chest and on my face. On top of this I was forced to trudge home with no school shirt or blazer since the bullies had ripped them to shreds and used the tattered fabric to block the women's toilets. Unfortunately, this meant I was unable to hide my injuries from my brother when he came to meet me on the way back from school. I-I'm sure you can imagine what his reaction was like..." Ryou tried to suppress a small shudder.

"He was not merciful, the whole group of bullies, and a lot of people who merely knew what was going on and hadn't stopped it, wound up in hospital after my brother went berserk in our classroom with our kitchen knives. Fortunately, due to his age and background, the judge decided to send him here on a trial basis. He was thoroughly examined and, well, they thought it was best for him to stay. He's one of the reasons I decided to train as a psychiatrist in the first place, it allowed me to always be near my brother, so that maybe I can help make up for my past indiscretions."

Ryou smiled warmly at Marik. "Thank you very much for listening, I've never really had much of a chance to get all that off of my chest."

"Er, that's ok," Marik replied, slightly taken aback by both the story and his doctor's sudden appreciation. "If, err, you ever need to talk you know where to find me."

Ryou gave a quiet laugh. "It's supposed to be me saying that to you," he said grinning broadly, before giving a cursory glance at his watch and gasping in surprise. "Oh my gosh! It's that late already?" He said, noticeably flustered and clambering to his feet. "I-I'm sorry but I really need to go now, I hope you feel better now and I'll be back to see you tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. See you then, I guess" Marik replied sadly as his doctor rushed off, leaving him alone to ponder the fate of the albino twins. Eventually, coming to the conclusion that he might have more in common with Ryou than he first suspected, he rolled over and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **You finished it? Awesome ^_^ A big thanks to everyone who is following this story, I love you guys. An even bigger thanks is to the people who have given feedback, WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE! ARGH HAPPINESS EXPLOSION! Also, if anyone has any suggestions/ ideas about absolutely anything, would love to hear them.


	8. News

**Disclaimer: Wow it has been a while, but I guess this counts as a christmas chapter? It's not very christmasy though. Maybe if you close you eyes and imagine a different story it might become more festive, but then again it might not. You never know until you try. Anyhoo, once again I own nothing. Hope you enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

**News**

_I'm so frigging bored!_ Thought Marik as he paced up and down his padded cell in frustration. _If something interesting doesn't happen soon I'm going to explode._

Unpleasant laughter sounded in his head. "Be careful what you wish for hikari," a familiar voice cackled.

"Piss off." Marik muttered darkly, though he immediately regretted it when his body involuntarily stumbled jerkily to the door and smashed his face into its window, causing a small crunching sound that Marik was sure was his nose breaking.

"OK, ok I'm sorry!" He shouted as he felt his head move back for another crushing blow.

"You should have thought of that sooner," the voice hissed, before once again bringing Marik's head into sharp contact with the door, this time creating a small gash on one cheek from where it had collided with the window's corner

"STOP IT YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Marik screamed.

The yami chuckled nastily. "You said you wanted something interesting to happen, I'm merely helping to alleviate your boredom. If anything, you should be grateful."

"GRATEFUL? THERE'S FRIGGING CAMERAS IN THIS FRIGGING ROOM, THEY'RE GOING TO THINK I'M FRIGGING CRAZY IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"

The yami's laughter increased in intensity. "Oh yes, I forgot, you're perfectly sane. Sane people always stand around shouting at thin air and bash their head against the walls. Yes you are definitely, one hundred per cent, sane."

"Ryou thinks I'm sane," Marik mumbled sulkily as he curled up beside the door, with blood pouring from his face, while his yami faded into the background of his mind. This period of calm did not last long, however, as the door to Marik's room was suddenly flung open and, unfortunately, Marik had been sitting right next to it.

Ryou stumbled into the cell to find a rather battered Egyptian lying face down on the floor in a small puddle of blood.

"Ah Marik! W-W-What h-happened?" The doctor cried, rushing to his patient's aid.

* * *

An hour, and a copious number of tissues, later the young Egyptian found himself seated in his doctor's office, on the normal hard plastic chair. He was accompanied by a grumpy looking intern who's main job, at this moment in time, was to mob up any blood produced by Marik's nose since the patient's arms were currently unavailable. Ryou was nowhere in sight. The doctor had rushed in to grab Marik and bundled him into the arms of the waiting intern before sprinting off.

Gazing idly around his environment, Marik's eyes happened to land on, what appeared to be, a cheerful new addition to the room. Careful inspection soon revealed it to be a picture of Ryou with an astoundingly attractive man. They also seemed to be holding hands.

_Who the frig does that guy think he is?! Touching my Ryou like that..._Marik thought venomously. _Ryou is mine and mine alone. I'll find this bastard and watch him suffer, I'll make him wish he were never born. I'll make him regret ever touching my doctor like that!_

"Who is the man inappropriately touching Ryou in the picture over there?" Marik asked the intern innocently, motioning to the offending article with his head.

"Hmm where... oh him, he's Dr Bakura's boyfriend, I think," the young woman replied.

"NO!" Marik shouted, jumping to his feet. "No, Ryou does _not_ have a boyfriend."

"Please calm down Mr Ishtar," the young woman said, looking suddenly very anxious and backing away slightly. "Dr Bakura will be here in a minute, he'll be able to clarify his relationship status with you then."

"You're backing away from me," Marik growled, advancing on the trembling intern. "Stop it, I'm not frigging crazy."

The women stepped back further. "I never said you were, please, just go back to your seat."

"You frigging said it, I heard you say it. How many times do I have to tell you people...I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Well for everyone's sake I rather wish you weren't, then we wouldn't have to deal with you all the time," said a mildly annoyed voice from the doorway where Ryou and Dr Katsuya stood, the latter looking rather unimpressed, the former simply nervous.

"Umm, that was a little unnecessary Jounouchi," Ryou mumbled.

"Whatever, he needed to hear it. Anyway, I'll catch you later Ryou."

"Bye Jounouchi." Ryou called after the figure of his departing friend before closing the door and smiling brightly at the room's other occupants. "Sorry for the delay. Now, shall we get down to business? Marik, please take a seat over there and Kate you can take the one next to my desk," he continued, motioning to Marik and the shaken intern.

* * *

Once they had sat down and Ryou had taken a bulging file, labelled Marik Ishtar, out of his desk drawer, it began to dawn on Marik that Ryou looked considerably more serious than normal.

"Err, is something the matter?" Marik asked as he watched his friend wearily rub his eyes.

"No, it's just been a bit of a trying day, it turns out your court date has been moved forward to next week."

Marik blinked in disbelief, unable to fully appreciate what his ears were telling him."Wait... court? I thought all that garbage was done with."

"I'm sorry but being arrested is not the same as being formally convicted of a crime, and, before you interrupt me," Ryou said, just as the Egyptian was about to open his mouth in protest. "The main reason you were sent here instead of prison, while waiting to appear in court, is simply because of your, umm, state when you were picked up."

"What's going to happen to me then?" Marik whispered; the idea of spending his life in some dank cell, far away from Ryou and alone with his demons, filled him with dread.

"I couldn't say for certain, but I think you will most likely be returned here. We certainly have a lot of evidence to prove your insanity and your siblings will be there to testify as well. All you need to do is act like you usually do and you'll be back here very quickly, so that we'll finally be able to start your treatment program."

Marik sat there speechless, unsure of how to feel about the news. He felt slightly wounded that Ryou could just smile and sit there while telling him that he was a dangerous lunatic. On the other hand, he was pleased to hear that he would be able to stay with his Ryou and possibly get rid of the monster in his head once and for all.

"When?" Marik asked, when his voice finally returned.

"In about two day time, but you shouldn't worry about it. Everything will be fine" Ryou said brightly, giving Marik his signature smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Marik, however, wasn't as confident as his doctor, he knew himself far too well.

* * *

Two days later, the young Egyptian found himself dressed in a suit and standing outside the forbidding looking building of Domino High Court. With it's large marble columns, high domed roof and enormous oaken doors, it was certainly an intimidating sight for any wrongdoer to behold.

_Oh Ra, please let this all be a horrible dream, _Marik thought desperately as he was shoved in the direction of the front doors by his armed escorts. _I could run, they would never see it coming. I could make it halfway down the road before they even noticed. _At this though, Marik glanced over his shoulder, but the sight caused his heart to sink even further. Several more armed officials were following directly behind so that, even if he did make a break for it, he would be caught within seconds.

He was completely trapped and the deeper he went into the building, the greater this feeling became until it was almost overwhelming. _I can't do this, _he thought. _Someone, please, help me._

"If you want hikari, I'll swap places with you... for a price" Marik's monster whispered tantalisingly.

_Yes, OK, I'll do it, please, just get me out of this, _Marik thought back almost hysterically.

"As you wish hikari," the yami replied and proceeded to flood the Egyptian body with his shadowy presence. Marik gratefully accepted the oncoming darkness, while the sound of maniacal laughter resonated loudly within his skull, causing him, for the briefest of moments, to wonder just how high a price he would ultimately have to pay for his cowardice, before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and happy belated christmas


	9. Law and Disorder

**Disclaimer: Everyone sing it with me ~I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nooothing, except the plot~. Once again I apologise at the time it took to write this, but hope you like it.**

* * *

**Law and Disorder**

After wading through the veritable horde of blood sucking journalists outside the door, ensuring that he was grinning maniacally in every picture that was taken, Yami Marik finally reached the cavernous place that was to be the courtroom. Once inside, it appeared that the majority of people had already arrived and taken their seats. There was a group of bored looking people sitting in the jury box to one side of the room while a stern but elderly looking judge sat behind a raised dais, engaged in rapid discussion with the court officials grouped around him. Everyone else was seated in the rows of benches in front of the judges seat, only one bench at the very front remained unoccupied. The other front bench was taken up by Yami Marik's siblings and their legal representative. With some small delight, Yami Marik took note of his sister's horrified expression as she realised who was controlling her younger brother's body, causing frantic whispering to break out while the youngest Ishtar took his seat.

Eventually the low level chatter died down and the group of bureaucrats drifted off, shuffling important looking documents as they went, leaving the judge to survey his courtroom for the first time. His eyes lingered on Yami Marik for quite some time, before he, eventually, called the court into session.

"We are here today to witness the case of Ishtar versus Ishtar, everyone please stand to take the oath so that we may begin." The judge announced and everyone, except Marik, stood at his command.

"Get up," the officer standing next to Marik hissed, dragging the accused to his feet, as the oath was read out.

* * *

As the court session progressed, Ishizu Ishtar was pleasantly surprised at how well her younger brother was behaving. Aside from the little trouble at the beginning, where he had flatly refused to say the oath on the grounds that no one was going to believe that anything he said anyway, he had been remarkably placid. She knew Marik too well to hope that everything was going to turn out alright, he was being tried for murder after all, but Ishizu was feeling a bit more optimistic about her brother's future.

Unfortunately for Ishizu, her optimism was sorely misplaced. Yami Marik was merely waiting for his turn in the dock to let all hell loose. There was little fun to be had waiting in his seat, accompanied by two surly looking police officers, with his hands cuffed in front of him. If his hands had been free, it would have been a completely different matter, but as it was, there was little else for him to do other than sit and listen to people drivel on about things that he didn't care about. The only vaguely interesting thing that had happen thus far was when one of the lawyers had showed the courtroom some footage from his time at Domino Institution. To the general discomfort of all, it had taken Yami Marik ten minutes to stop laughing.

Just as the monotony was getting him, the words he had been waiting for all afternoon drifted through to the young Egyptian's brain, breaking his reverie.

"Mr Ishtar to the docks please," announced a grey looking little bureaucrat.

_Show time,_ Yami Marik thought, grinning broadly as he approached the judge's seat and the site of his next performance.

* * *

There was a short bout of heated discussion, before the haggard looking defence lawyer was allowed to begin the questioning. "Mr Ishtar, what do you have to say about the accusation that you brutally murdered your own, elderly, father?"

Yami Marik appeared to seriously consider this for some time. "I would have to say that, they are all completely true. I did kill him, it was fun. It would be nice to go back in time and kill him all over again. To watch him scream in pain and fear, feel the knife slip between his ribcage and smell the salty, metallic tang of his blood as it gushes out...it would be nice to do that again." He smiled contentedly at the memory.

The defence lawyer looked somewhat taken aback; he obviously wasn't used to people being quite so honest, especially when they were being tried for something so serious. Normally, the accused wept or pleaded or just generally tried to look as pathetic and innocent as possible. This... _person_, however, looked as if he were actually enjoying himself.

The lawyer rallied himself and tried again. "Mr Ishtar, although you admit to committing murder, is it fair to say that you were in a state of severe mental disturbance at the time?"

"What do you think, Mr barrister? Do I seem mentally disturbed to you, or am I really the only sane person here? Oh sure, you make up your petty laws, you dictate that people should be good and kind, but underneath it all you're just as evil as you perceive me to be. Stuck in the eternal rat race of existence, you lie, cheat and kill each other just to get ahead. In the end you are just as bad as me. At least my hikari has me to teach him the truth of life."

"And just what is your hikari?" the judge rumbled, breaking the somewhat stunned silence of the courtroom.

Yami Marik smiled brightly, "Watch and see," he said, before his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and his body slumped forward lifelessly. A moment later, the body gave a small shudder and sat back up. All traces of malice had been wiped clean from its face and replaced with a look of terror.

"That bastard," the newcomer whispered softly as it gazed blankly at its surroundings. "He promised...HE FRIGGING PROMISED!"

"Mr Ishtar, are you ok?" the defence lawyer asked somewhat nervously.

"I-I-I can't do this, please, someone... anyone. I can't be here." Much to the alarm of everyone around him, the young Egyptian staggered to his feet. The security guards fingered their guns as the rest of the court room looked on, unsure of what they should be doing.

Meanwhile, Marik had notice the handcuffs for the first time. "Oh Ra, why are these here? What did he do this time? Why does he always do this?" He asked, his voiced increasing in volume and urgency. "Please get rid of them, I'm not dangerous. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, I'M NOT HIM... I'm really not, please, Ryou, help me." By the time he had finished the last sentence, he was sobbing heavily and scratching frantically at his face, creating long bloody scratches down the side of his cheeks.

* * *

"Oh Marik," Ishizu murmured as a single tear trickled down the side of her face. She tried to rise and go to her youngest sibling but Rishid held her back, pointing to the albino man streaking across the room towards the growing crowd surrounding Marik.

"I doubt we would be able to do anything. Let the professionals handle this," Rishid replied sadly.

* * *

"Let me through please, I'm his doctor," Ryou shouted over the uproar, pushing his way through the crowd to his cowering patient in the centre. Crouching down, he wrapped a comforting arm around Marik's trembling shoulders and gently pulled the Egyptian's hands away from his face.

"It's ok Marik, everything is going to be fine," Ryou said softly, ignoring the commotion that was going on around them as people tried to ascertain what was happening.

"Please..off," Marik mumbled holding out his cuffed wrists as his hair became ever so slightly spikier.

"Alright," Ryou said, nodding. "Can someone please come and unlock my patient's hands. They are causing him undue amounts of stress"

One of the nearby security guards raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Can you suggest anything better?" Ryou snapped back.

The other man sighed. "Fine," he said, bending down to remove the accused shackles.

The moment one hand was freed, Yami Marik's hand shot out and grabbed the officer's throat, while his other hand deftly removed the man's gun from it's holster. The man's eyes widened in fear as the metal barrel was placed against his temple and the trigger was pulled. There was a scream from someone in the audience and all hell broke loose. Civilians trampled each other in an attempt to get out, while the journalists that had been lingering outside fought to get in and film the commotion. Security officials were forced to fight against both parties.

Looking almost bored, Yami Marik casually leaned over and shot a few of the terrified escapees in the back. He was surprised that no one had come to stop him so far, not that it mattered much, he was having fun either way.

"Put the gun down son," the judge said calmly from his seat. "Violence doesn't solve anything."

"It's a good thing that wasn't my intention then," the young Egyptian replied and, smiling oddly, shot the judge in the stomach.

"Marik, please stop," a small voice said.

Turning around, Yami Marik's eyes locked onto the pitiful picture of his doctor, splattered lightly with gore, and shaking with fright. The Egyptian could feel his hikari stir in his mind. _Only time for one last thing, _he thought, glancing over his shoulder at the bulky looking men striding purposely towards him now that most of the civilians had been safely evacuated. _Better making it a good one then. _Still holding onto his weapon, he approached Ryou until he was towering over his doctor. Grasping a handful of white hair, he dragged his stricken doctor to his feet and pulled his head back so that Ryou's neck was exposed. Licking his lips slightly, Yami Marik bent down and kissed the albino squarely on his lips. Yami Marik savoured the moment for a couple of seconds before switching places with his hikari.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading ^_^


	10. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: Bloody hell! 10 chapters, never thought it would make it this far. Thank you everyone for the kind words of support and I apologise for the time it takes me to update. For those of you who celebrate it, I hope you had a happy Easter ^_^.**

**For those of you who didn't realise yet, I don't own yugioh, I really want to, but I don't**

* * *

**Repercussions **

Marik stood in a dazed stupor as chaos reigned around him, he was the calm at the centre of the storm. His lips were still slightly damp and the scent of his doctor's citrus shampoo clung tantalisingly to his nostrils. The same thought echoed continuously through his skull. _I kissed him, I actually kissed Ryou. _Glancing down, he barely registered the gun in his hand, or his gore splattered clothing. He could vaguely recall it had something to do with his Yami, but he wasn't quite sure what. Marik took a small step towards his doctor.

"Stop right there!" An authoritative voice called from somewhere far away. Marik ignored it and bent down towards Ryou, who trembled and let out a small whimper. Reaching out, the Egyptian lovingly stroked the albino's terrified face, wiping away some of the blood that was drying on it.

Smiling strangely Marik leaned in and whispered "I love you," in Ryou's ear, before he was tackled to the ground by several security guards.

* * *

The world span. Blurred shapes faded in and out of existence while distant voices spoke in a language his brain could not comprehend. Every muscle in his body felt like it had turned to lead. A small click indicated that a door had been opened somewhere behind him. His head tried to move, to investigate the source of the sound, but his muscles were unresponsive. Instead, it lolled forward and came to rest with his chin lightly touching his chest.

There was a scraping noise and the sound of two people sitting down in front of him. A hand firmly grasped his shoulder and heaved his slumped body into an upright, sitting position.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened back there, Mr Ishtar?" One of the newcomers barked. It wasn't a question.

Marik blinked stupidly and just stared at the men opposite. One was very young and obviously new to his job; his uniform was still immaculate and his features radiated a cheery helpfulness rarely found in his superiors. The other was the exact opposite, a grim veteran with the remains of a dog end wedged behind one ear. It was the latter who had addressed Marik. The Egyptian's mouth opened and closed in an attempt to form a coherent sentence but his mouth and brain were not communicating, so that he ended up resembling a fish gasping for breath.

The older man sighed, stood up and turned to his associate. "Come on, there's no point in doing this now. He's obviously drugged up to his eyeballs."

"How much did they give him?" The younger man whispered, also getting to his feet.

"Too much," the veteran grumbled as they walked out, the door swinging shut behind their departing figures.

* * *

Several hours later, the pair returned to find Marik fast asleep with his head resting on the cool metal table in front of him. He looked peaceful. The hard, distrustful look was gone from his face, making him appear considerably younger. Like this, it would be easy to imagine him as any other teenager who's only concerns were coursework, girls and his appearance, rather than a dangerous psychopath.

"Wake him," the veteran said, signalling the guard stood behind the Egyptian's chair. The man had been positioned there to ensure that the lunatic didn't do anything.

Marik was roughly shaken awake and helped up into a sitting position as his arms were, once again, restrained.

"Had a nice snooze did you, Mr Ishtar?" The older officer asked sweetly.

Marik shook the last dregs of sleep from his head and stared at the man in confusion. _Is he seriously asking me this? It's not like he actually cares_ he thought, but responded with "umm... sure, I guess."

"Good, good," the man said, nodding as if satisfied with this answer. "Well now Sleeping Beauty, I suppose you can tell us what the fuck you thought you were doing today?"

Taken aback by the sudden change in attitude, Marik managed to blurt out a feeble "but I didn't do anything."

The older officer stood up sharply, his chair clattering to the ground, and leaned over the table so that his face was about an inch away from the teenager's.

"Err...sir?" The young officer asked warily, unsure of what the correct protocol was in this kind of situation.

"Shut up Jeremy," the veteran growled, waving away his subordinate. "This asshole needs to hear this." Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention back to Marik and continued.

"You little shit. Didn't do anything? You fucking shot several people and traumatised countless other, so don't give me that bollocks. Are the lives of others just a fucking game to you? Well, you know what, it's shit like you that makes everyone else's life so much harder. God I wish they'd bring back the death penalty. Who knows, they might make a fucking exception for you. But... there is a brighter side to this, well, not for you, but nobody gives a fuck. 'Cos while we're all free, enjoying our lives to the full, you'll be rotting away in some dingy cell for the rest of your life. No one will care. You'll die all alone and no one will shed a single tear."

A stunned silence fell upon the room as the officer, red faced, finished his rant and calmly sat back in his chair as if the last couple of minutes had never happened. Eventually, the awkward silence was broken by the young officer, Jeremy.

"Umm, sir, we were just supposed to tell him what's going to happen to him now."

"You do it then, I've had enough of this shit." Mumbling angrily, the older man stood up and stomped out.

"Sir!" Jeremy squeaked at his departing superior's back. "Typical," he mumbled. Glancing at the prisoner, he sighed softly and got on with his job.

"Mr Ishtar, as you are probably aware, your trial has been suspended for today. However, with any luck, it should be resumed tomorrow. Between you and I, after your antics today, I highly doubt it will take any time at all for a decision to be reached. Which, I guess, is a good thing for you," the young man said, smiling in what he considered to be a comforting manner. "Oh, you will also be staying here at the station tonight. Simply because it's quite late and it would be difficult to move you now."

Getting to his feet, Jeremy motioned at Marik to get up. "Come on then, time to get you to your room for the night."

* * *

The "room" turned out to be nothing more than a regular holding cell. Sterile white walls with a small bed in the corner, a crude silver toilet and absolutely no privacy as the front wall had been replaced with long vertical bars. A heavy padlock was undone, a small section of the barrier was slid back and Marik was led inside.

"Umm...is it possible to be in a different cell?" The Egyptian asked, feeling rather self conscious as various policemen sauntered past. A couple of them waved to Jeremy.

"No, sorry. It's not a good idea to put you in with a group and we wanted several people to be able to keep an eye on you at once," he replied, motioning to the rows of desks behind them as once Marik's cuffs popped open.

"Don't worry too much, you'll be fine. They're all good people. Just try to get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." The young policeman patted the prisoner on the shoulder. Marik flinched at the touch.

With a cheery wave, Jeremy departed, leaving the Egyptian relatively alone. Since there was nothing else to do, Marik sat on the lumpy bed and attempted to watch the T.V. mounted on the wall by one of the desks. It was at an awkward angle, but he was able to crane his neck around enough to catch glimpses of the news. He couldn't quite hear what the story was about but the images alone were enough to cause him to go into shock. There he was, on national television, looking the perfect picture of what he kept insisting he wasn't, a bloodthirsty maniac. He audibly winced as he read some of the subtitles and stopped watching when they began to show pictures of weeping families standing over dead family members.

"I should have never given you control," Marik whispered, weeping softly with his head in hands. "I...I should have been stronger. Why? Why did you do it? You didn't need to kill them!"

His mind remained silent, the anticipated sarcastic comment did not come.

"Answer me," Marik said, his voice getting steadily louder. "Answer me you bastard!"

Still no response, however, a purposeful looking police woman began striding towards him.

"Are you OK, Mr Ishtar?"

Marik ignored her.

"Mr Ishtar?"

Again, Marik said nothing, so that, shrugging, she turned away and left him.

"Please," Marik mumbled. "Please tell me why."

_Because it got you Ryou._

* * *

Before he knew it, the Egyptian was once again back at the courtroom. This time, however, the number of journalists milling around outside was at least double the amount of the previous day. They were also much more ferocious, getting right up into his face, shouting the same stupid questions and taking copious amounts of photographs from which they would later choose the ones that portrayed him the worst.

The security presence had also increased dramatically. Marik could sense at least three separate gunmen aiming at him at all times. Just in case.

The trial itself progressed smoothly, with the accused barely saying a word throughout. In light of yesterday's events, Marik felt that there would be no point in defending himself, though he was much more relaxed as the worst possible scenario had already occurred.

* * *

Eventually, the jury came to the unsurprising verdict that the accused was obviously guilty but insane and, therefore, Domino Institute would be the best place for him to stay, preferably for life. The replacement judge agreed wholeheartedly and, soon, a pleased Marik found himself in a van on the way back to the place he now considered home. He had been slightly upset that Ryou had not been present at the trail, but he was confidant that Ryou would be at the Institute when he arrived.

Thirty minutes later, the van pulled up at the familiar drive. This time the grand entrance felt homely rather than menacing. He was led, via the reception, to his normal room, ignoring the horrified look on the receptionist's face when she realised he was here to stay. Finally, he was back where he belonged. He was in such a good mood that he completely failed to notice the look of utter loathing on his cell mate's face when the door slammed shut behind him.

"You bastard," Bakura said, as he got up from his bed. "You stupid bastard. From now on, if you so much as put a hair on my side of this room, I'll kill you."

"What the frig did I do to deserve such treatment?" Marik spat back, who was this guy to ruin his good mood.

Practically snarling, the albino grabbed hold of the Egyptian's clothes and slammed him hard against the wall. Holding him in place with one hand, Bakura brought back the other before punching Marik, hard, in the side of his face, sending the Egyptian crashing to the ground coughing and spluttering. Marik was in too much shock to retaliate as Bakura leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"You probably thought you were just having a little fun, Well, are you having fun now? Ryou's leaving and it's all your bloody fault!" The last sentence came out as a veritable roar of anger and his grip around Marik's neck tightened.

Just before the Egyptian felt that he was about to black out from lack of air, burly men in white coats came hurtling into the room. Two of them grabbed the albino, while a third prepared a syringe. A few minutes later, the angry shouts began to lessen and Bakura was removed from the room.

Marik was left alone, with the words "Ryou's leaving" resonating within his skull.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
